Edward Elric
Summary Edward "Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric is a young alchemical prodigy. He is the youngest State Alchemist ever to be recognized by the Amestris State Military, having received the title at the age of 12. Ed's primary motivation throughout the series is to return his younger brother, Alphonse, to his original body, which was lost in a failed human transmutation. Edward, despite his occasional bouts of immaturity, is a selfless boy who gains a reputation as a "hero of the people" throughout his youth. Notably, he doesn't seem concerned about returning his own arm and leg, instead focusing entirely on Al's suffering. Edward is small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11"), however his body is that of an experienced martial artist, with noticeable muscles and a wealth of agility. Although he lacks both his right arm and left leg, Ed's ability to fight is not impaired, and is in fact improved, as he will often use alchemy to cause his metal arm to partly transform into a blade or shield. His heavy automail limbs are considered by him to be the very best in Amestris. They were made by his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, and she is constantly working on them. He is able to think quickly, even in desperate situations, though can still be frightened into paralysis. These qualities, combined with his alchemical powers and physical strength, make him a formidable fighter. Born to Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim of Resembool in the winter of 1899, Edward's first few years were relatively happy; but after the sudden departure of his father during the lad's formative years, Ed was left with his mother and younger brother Alphonse as his only family. The three Elrics lived in peace in the rural village and the boys began displaying a remarkable talent for alchemy at a young age, much to the joyful astonishment of his mother. However, early in the year 1904, Trisha contracted an illness that had been spreading in the area and died, leaving her two sons orphaned. Even while mourning, mired in grief, Edward vowed to his brother that the two of them would find a way to bring their dear mother back to life with the power of alchemy. Edward and Alphonse spent the next few years living on their own in the Elric family home, supported by their close childhood friend Winry Rockbell and her grandmother Pinako, and pursuing the alchemical knowledge necessary for their planned resurrection. Although they had gained a great deal of information and comprehension regarding the extended basics of the craft, before long it became apparent to the young prodigies that there was only so far they could go while being self-taught. In a stroke of good fortune, Resembool was visited by an exceptionally skilled alchemist named Izumi Curtis who, after some persuasion, agreed to take the Elric brothers on as her apprentices provided they pass a preliminary test. After they do, the Elric brothers were subjected to Izumi's intensive alchemy and martial arts training, growing significantly in both mind and body and gaining a great deal of alchemical knowledge before returning to Resembool. Though instructed specifically by Izumi to understand that death is an irreversible part of the flow of the world and that acceptance of such is important to the "One is All, All is One" concept, the boys dove headlong into their plan to resurrect their mother upon their homecoming, having advanced their knowledge while abroad and discovered the basics to a forbidden practice called Human Transmutation. Devising a Human Transmutation Circle, amassing the elemental ingredients for an adult human body and offering their own blood as soul and biological data, the boys secretly initiated the Human Transmutation in their home. Unfortunately, the Human Transmutation resulted in a Rebound. Alphonse and Edward were pulled into The Gate. Encountering the mysterious being called Truth, Edward was stripped of his left leg in exchange for crossing into God's domain and peeking at the Gate's vast wealth of alchemical knowledge. Maimed and bleeding, Edward was returned to the human dimension to find that Alphonse had not yet returned from his disappearance into the Gate, that the mother they had attempted to revive was a grotesque mass of organs only capable of sustaining life for a few moments and that his own sojourn into the Gate had granted him the curious ability to perform transmutations merely by clapping his hands together, without the aid of a Transmutation Circle - in the same style used by Izumi. Desperate to at least have his brother by his side, Edward willfully performed another Human Transmutation to call him back, this time sacrificing his right arm in exchange for Al's soul, which he bound alchemically to an antique suit of armor with a Blood Rune before passing out from severe blood loss. Alphonse carried Ed to the Rockbell house, where a shocked Pinako and Winry performed emergency surgery to save the young boy's life. On the night of the failed transmutation. Lt. Colonel Flame alchemist Roy mustang came to the Rockbell's in response to a letter that Edward and Alphonse had sent him in the mail asking about their Father. He was shocked at the fact that the two boys had tried human alchemy and survived, and informed them that they could become state alchemist and maybe one day find a way to return their bodies to the way they were. Desperate to get His younger brother's body back, Edward asked the Rockbells to give him prosthetic limbs called automail. Though they warned him the surgery would be painful, he said the pain was nothing compared to what his brother had given up. He only took a year to adapt to the automail at age 11 when it took most adults 3 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (series), 18 (CoS movie, EoS) Classification: Human, (former) State Alchemist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, elemental transmutation, and constructs, Weather Sensing, Soul Splitting, Transmutation, Metal, Weapon, and Matter Manipulation, Weapon transmutation, Body Modification, Master Martial Artist, expert in alchemy, incredible willpower, has the ability to take on the form of inanimate objects Attack Potency: City Block level (The alchemy he creates can morph multiple bulidngs) Speed: Subsonic+, Possibly''' Supersonic''' Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Has tanked attacks from Pride, Greed and Father) Stamina: Superhuman (can withstand serious wounds and pain) Range: Melee range, several hundred meters from using alchemy. Standard Equipment: Upscale car armoring (dentures) of the left leg and right arm, which can be converted into a weapon with alchemy Intelligence: Edward is an alchemical prodigy. He is a genius in alchemy, quickly and accurately analyzes the ability of the enemy and how to counter, use tricks and traps, able to withstand a group of armed opponents of firearms''' '''Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, short-tempered Notable Attacks/Techniques: Edward, in spite of the low growth and thin build, is an extremely clever and skillful fighter, effectively using his agility and martial arts. And because of its impact attach heavy metal prosthetic arms and legs, so that only one blow, Edward is able to cut down a large adult male. Knows how to make grips, for example, from handstands can capture the enemy's neck and feet to beat his head against the floor or intercept an armed hand and lay on the ground painful grip. He also skillfully in using his upscale car armoring - metal prostheses directly connected to his nerves, which he ran no worse than his own arm and leg. A particular strength of the metal alloy prosthesis allows you to block attacks that can cut or break the usual steel. For example, shots or blows with swords (which just about dentures break). Edward has an extremely high strength of will and resistance to injuries and pain. When he suffered from his lost limbs, he did not hesitate and put his hand to save his brother. Further, the life of his only tempered, Edward became even more convinced and inflexible. Just Edward is a very skillful and strong alchemist. '-Alchemy:' The science of the transformation of matter from one form to another. Its main rule is that you can get anything, just giving something in return equivalent. Used in many areas of life, alchemy in FMA involves three step process. The first step - recognition of the structure of matter, the second - its decomposition into components, and the third - the synthesis of the components of the desired substance and giving it the desired shape. To carry out the transformation required to draw an alchemical circle that defines the essence of transmutation, and then the alchemist must activate it. Circles can be drawn, lined or cut on purpose conversion beside her, on clothing alchemist or even tattooed on his skin. This limits the range of usable transmutation, but the possible use instantly at any time. However, after the Edward human transmutation, he passed through the Gate of Truth and had the opportunity to use any kind of alchemy without using alchemical terms, just slamming into palm.' *'''-Transmutation element:' Enables a direct conversion of one element to another, for example, can convert an ordinary rock to gold. *'-Blade:' Creates a sharp blade on his right prosthetic hand, which he skillfully uses in battle. *'-Carbon hand:' strengthens the prosthetic hand with the help of carboxylic compounds, making his hand very durable (capable of blocking Pride's shadow attack, easily cut through stone and steel). Technique copied from the Greed. *'-Spear:' Creates a metal spear from any available material. *'-Hands:' Touching the ground or the walls, creating multiple giant stone hand that can grab or strike the opponent. Also, they may lift and hold gravity. *'-Columns:' Touching the floor or the walls, creates columns growing out of the floor. Can use them for protection, to strike the enemy and knock down, to rise to the occasion and attack from above, etc. *'-Spikes:' Touching the wall or floor, creates near a floor of large sharp thorns that pierces the enemy. *'-Snakes:' Creates several stone large snakes, seizes the opponent teeth and linking it. *'-Walls:' Touching the floor, creates them for protection from enemy attacks or to limit the enemy maneuver. *'-Golem:''' Is able to create out of scrap material stone golem larger than ten meters, which attacks the enemy. The strength of the shock is appropriate.' *'''-Deconstruction:' After the fight with Scar, he copied his technique to touch an object to realize the first two stages of alchemy, destroying the matter at the molecular level. Able to clap his palms together to destroy any material, regardless of the strength to kill a person by touching any part of his body and completely destroy it from within, turning the insides to mush. One of the tricks used - destroys any object so that it splinters fly directly in the face of the enemy that of distracting. *'-Healing:' After having a serious injury in his torso, Edward was able to convert his life energy for alchemy and used it to close the wound and stop the bleeding. Although it shortened his lifespan, he was able to save his own life' *-Artillery:' Touching the ground or floor, Edward creates a multi-stemmed cannon, which shoots out of enemy missiles. Others '''Notable Victories: ' Notable Losses: Inconlusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Studio Bones Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators